


"Wake Me Up"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wake Me Up"

"I think we should do it," Louis mutters, running his fingers through Harry's hair where his head rests on Louis's chest.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbles, still trying to wake up.

"Harold, I love you," Louis replies.

"Love you, too," Harry replies automatically.

"I know that we've promised to be together forever a million times," Louis continues.

Harry shifts back to look up at him, confused, turning his focus from the Shrek menu repeating itself over and over to his boyfriend's words.

"I love that I've inked my skin with our vows, but I think I'd like to stand up in front of our friends and marry you."

Harry gasps. "Lou-"

"I think we should do it," Louis repeats with a small smile. "Will you marry me, Harry?"

Harry kisses him in reply and then kisses him again and again and again. "I love you so much." Harry grins at him.

"Is that a yes?" Louis asks with a smirk as his eyes danced with glee.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Harry chants.

Louis leans up to kiss him again, pulling him closer. Just as Louis's tongue darts out to  meet Harry's, Harry pulls back.

"We're supposed to have a meeting this morning," he reminds Louis, sadly.

"We just got engaged, I think they'll forgive us," Louis assures him, pulling him back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song :)
> 
> Tomorrow's "Small Bump" will be angsty and Larry, so be prepared for that. :)
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated.


End file.
